Friends and Boyfriends
by PanicAttack757
Summary: Naitlyn one-shot! Check it out! Kinda fluffy, can't really think of a good summary.


**A/N: Okay, so I had the random desire to write a camp rock naitlyn one-shot. Don't ask me why, I just feel like it! Wh00t! So I'm going to attempt to write something at least half way decent off the top of my head. Hm... I'm curious to see how this turns out. Well, anyway, read and review pretty please! Okay well, enjoy people! Oh, and the title of this story comes from the title of a song my BFF wrote. She's gonna be a huge famous star one day! Watch out for EJ Carey! And if your interested in checking her out her music myspace is /ejcareymusic. check her out! Wh00t! Lol okay I'll shut up now. Don't forget those reviews!**

_Friends And Boyfriends_

I am happy. Quite happy. Very happy actually. Some could even say extremely happy. Okay, I'm about to die from sheer happiness. Now, you're probably wondering why I, Caitlyn Joanna Gellar, would be this happy. Well I shall tell you.

Nate is coming to see me today.

Yup, my best friend/love of my life is coming back from touring and he decided to visit little old me. Well, I mean he only lives about an hour away from me, so it's not much of a trip for him, but still. Don't ruin my good mood with your logic.

Now, you're probably wondering about my 'best friend/love of my life' comment. So I will explain. Yes, I am in love with my best friend. And I know what they say, that you shouldn't fall for your friends, that it only ruins everything. But I really can't help it. Nate is just... Nate. And I'm in love with him. He also happens to be _the_ Nathaniel Thomas Black, you know, the one from the band Connect 3. Which makes this whole thing worse. I mean, he can literally get any girl he wants in a second, so why would he want me? Exactly, he doesn't want me.

But still, even if he doesn't love me like that, he's still my best friend in the entire world. So I'm looking forward to seeing him. Quite a bit, actually.

I'm currently sitting in my living room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Nate. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe because I haven't seen him in over three months. Whatever it is, I can't help but practically fall out of my seat when I hear a car door slam outside.

I peek out the window and sure enough, it's Nate. I can't believe my eyes. He looks so... hot. His hair seems to have gotten slightly longer, and it looks extra curly today, which is how I like it. He's also wearing my favorite pair of his pants. They are dark skinny jeans, extra tight. They make his ass look incredible. God, I've seen him for five seconds and I'm already thinking about his butt.

He turns around to start walking towards my house when he sees me. I can't help but grin when I see a smile form on his face. I quickly run to my front door and pull it open. I run outside and practically attack the poor boy. But he doesn't seem to mind one bit. He wraps his arms around me, and picks me up, spinning me around. I giggle when he puts me down. We always act like this around each other. Sometimes I feel like he's acting the way a boyfriend would act around a girlfriend. Oh, if only we really were together...

"Hey, Caity." He greets me.

"Hey, Natey" I respond.

He laughs. "You know, you're the only person in the world who can get away with calling me that."

I shrug and giggle. "I know, I'm just that amazing."

We head inside, and go up to my bedroom. He immediately lies down on my bed as if it's his own house. But I don't mind, this practically is his second home, since he spends so much time here. I decide to sit on the chair at my desk, since he's already claimed the bed.

"So, how are Shane, Jason and Mitchie?" I ask. Mitchie went on tour with them as their opening act. She is going to be just as famous as Connect 3 one day.

He shrugs. "They're all good, I guess. Mitchie's dying to see you. She wanted to come and see you today, but I wouldn't let her." Then he smirks at me.

I frown. "But why? I want to see her too!"

He shrugs again, and says, "Well today is a Nate Only day, sorry. It's all about me."

I laugh, "Fine, whatever you say, Natey."

Then my cell phone starts ringing. I look to see who it is, and grin when I see Mitchie's name on the little screen. "MITCHIE!" I squeal into the phone when I pick it up.

"Hey, Caitlyn!" She says back.

"Oh, my God! How was the tour?" I ask.

"It was amazing, Caitlyn." I could tell she was grinning. "Plus, I got to spend a LOT of time with Shane."

"Aw, that's great, Mitch." I say, honestly happy for my best friend. If only Nate would look at me the way I've seen Shane look at Mitchie... God, I just can not get my mind off of that boy. I glance over at him as I think about this. He's flipping through one of my books, looking totally gorgeous, of course.

"So, I wanted to come see you today, but your stupid boyfriend wouldn't let me." She says, sounding annoyed.

I'm still looking at Nate, and as she says this, I feel my face heat up. "Mitch, he is _not_ my boyfriend."

When I say this, Nate's head snaps up to look at me. He has an... odd expression on his face. There's really no other way to describe it, it's just odd. And I can't make out the meaning behind the look in his eyes.

Mitchie says, "Yeah, well he might as well be, you two are practically attached at the hip! Plus I know you like him."

"Yeah, but he would never feel the same about me." I whisper into the phone, trying to make sure Nate can't hear me. But I know it's no use. He's still staring at me intently, and I can tell he's listening to every word I say.

"Oh, please." She makes the word sound like it had two syllables. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? Plus, you weren't on a tour bus with him for three months, while he talks about nothing but you. Trust me, he likes you."

"I don't know, Mitchie..." I say, glancing at Nate again. He's still watching me.

"What you don't believe me?" Now she sounds hurt.

"No, of course I do, Mitchie." I say quickly. The last thing I need is an upset Mitchie. "It's just... really hard to believe that's all."

"Why don't you just ask him about it?" She says, like this was actually something I would, or could, do.

"Um... no way. That would just be awkward." I say, blushing at the thought.

"Oh come on, that's the only way you'll really know."

"Look, Nate's here, so I have to go, I'm being kind of rude. But I'll talk to you later." I say quickly, so she can't convince me to actually ask Nate, 'Hey, do you, by any chance, like me?' Um, no. I really don't want to do that.

"I know you're just trying to get rid of me, but whatever. Just think about what I said, okay?" She says.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Bye." And we hang up.

I turn awkwardly back to Nate. "Um... sorry about that. It was Mitchie."

He nods and looks down. "Yeah, I kinda figured. So what were you guys talking about?" He was acting nonchalant, but I could tell he was listening very carefully, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, you know, the tour, Shane, whatever." I say, blushing. I wasn't about to tell him what we had really been talking about most of the time.

He looks up at me, now looking slightly pissed off. "You can tell me the truth, you know."

"That is the truth." I say, which isn't _technically _a lie.

"Look, just be honest with me." Uh oh. He knows I was talking about him. Now he's mad, cause he doesn't feel the same way, oh I knew it! I'm screwed. "Did you get a boyfriend or something?"

I blink a few times. That wasn't what I was expecting. At all. But what do I say to that? If I say yes, I did get a boyfriend, I'd be lying to my best friend. But if I said no, I didn't get a boyfriend, he'd still want to know what I was really talking about. And then what would I say? Oh, I have no idea any more. All I know is I can't lie to Nate. So I'll be honest and just hope for the best.

"No, what gave you that idea?" I say.

"I don't know..." he mutters and runs a hand through his curly, curly hair. "I just... well than what _were _you talking about?"

I'm starting to get annoyed at him. I mean, why does he need to know so badly? "I don't see why that's any of you business. Besides, why do you care if I have a boyfriend or not?"

"Because I..." he blurted out, suddenly. But he stopped himself short, not saying whatever it was he was going to say. "Never mind. I don't know why I care. Maybe because your my best friend and I thought you would tell me if something like that happened."

I get up and sit on the edge of my bed so I'm closer to him. "Nate, of course I would tell you if I got a boyfriend. I tell you everything."

He smiles lightly and pulls me me down so I'm lying next to him on the bed. "Yeah, everything except what you were talking to Mitchie about."

"Oh, whatever, just forget it." I say, leaning on his shoulder, and closing my eyes. This is nice, just being with Nate, but I just wish it was something more.

"I missed you, Caity..." He mutters into my ear. He turns onto his side and wraps an arm around my waist. That sends a shiver down my spine. I'm going crazy here. Again, he's acting like he's my boyfriend! Doesn't he know what effect that has on me?

Then I think back to what Mitchie was telling me, about how it's obvious Nate likes me. And that she thinks I should ask him if he does. I decide I'm not going to exactly _ask_ him. More like force it out of him.

I sigh and say, "Why do you _do _that?"

Nate sits up slightly, so he's leaning on his elbow. "Do what, exactly?" He asks.

"Well," I turn around so I'm facing him. "You act all protective of me all the time, you get jealous when you think I have a boyfriend, and you do things... like what you just did. Putting your arm around me and whispering in my ear like that." I can see his facial expression change as I list all of the boyfriend like things he does to me. "So I'm just wondering why you act like that."

He smiles, but I can tell it's forced. "Come on, Caity, your my best friend, that's why."

"Yes," I say, "but sometimes it seems like you see me as... _more _than a friend. If you get what I mean." He's completely silent now, not saying anything. Then I just give up, and I ask him, "Well, do you? See me as more than a friend, I mean." I figure I've got nothing to loose. I mean if he says he does like me, then I'll be the happiest girl alive. But if he says no, I'll just say I feel the same, and I was just curious. And I'll get to keep my best friend in the world. "Well?" I ask after he still says nothing.

"Look, Caitlyn, I get it, okay?" He finally says. "I'll stop acting like that, if that's what you want."

"I never said I wanted you to stop, I just want to know if you like me or not." I smile up at him. I don't know where all the courage to actually say that came from. I'm feeling pretty good about myself right about now. I mean, maybe he'll admit to liking me and we can live happily ever after.

Yeah right. Because do you know what he says? He says, "No, I don't like you."

Well lets just say my heart feels pretty damn broken right now. "Oh." I say as the smile disappears from my face. "Well... good. Cause I don't like you either." I lie. I slowly turn back around so he can't see my crushed face. "Dodged a bullet there..."

I hear him lie back down, and he places his arm around me again. This only makes my heart ache even more. I blink several times, trying to stop the tears from coming, not wanting to embarrass myself.

"Caitlyn?" He whispers in my ear.

"W-what now, Nate." Oh, great, now I sound choked up. So much for not letting him know how I really feel.

"What I meant by that..." he starts, and I can hear the smile in his voice. Well, I'm glad to see he's getting enjoyment from my pain. "Is that I don't just like you, I'm in love with you."

My eyes widen when he says this. I immediately turn around to look at him, to see if he's lying to me, or playing some kind of evil joke on me. But before I can say anything, he kisses me.

And what a wonderful kiss it is!

When oxygen becomes a necessity, we pull apart. Then I say, "...What?!"

He laughs and says, "Well, Mitchie told me that she thought you liked me, but then I heard that conversation you just had with her and thought I was too late. Glad I'm not though."

"You... _love_ me?" I ask.

Now he looks slightly worried. "Well... yes."

"Oh my God!" I shriek. "Oh, and I love you too."

He laughs out loud. "Good, cause if you didn't than you would be some tease... I mean with that kiss and all..."

I roll my eyes, "Oh just shut up already." And I kiss him again, and everything is perfect.

**A/N: Well I thought that was kind of cute. Did you guys like it?? Let me know! It's kinda cheesy but whatever, I like it! Well please review! And thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
